El Legado De Mi Padre
by Elena Hyuga
Summary: ¿Qué tal si...hiashi muere en vez de hizashi dejando a su unica hija hinata como la unica heredera del clan hyuga? FIC DEL RETO: WHAT IF...? DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRELAS HOJAS


Hola bienvenidos y bienvenidas a otra historia espero que les guste

**¿Qué tal si...hiashi muere en vez de hizashi dejando a su unica hija hinata como la unica heredera del clan hyuga?**

(nota: esta basado en el incidente hyuga con kumogakure)

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este Fic Participa En El Reto What if... Del Foro LA Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

_**Aclaraciones**_

_-Diálogos-_

_"Pensamientos"_

**"Recuerdos"**

Narración

* * *

><p><strong>El Legado De Mi Padre<strong>

**by Elena Hyuga**

* * *

><p>Cada acción tiene una consecuencia y eso lo sabia hiashi el actual líder del clan hyuga ante todo, pero ahora sabia que esta vez el costo de sus acciones era el final de su vida.<p>

Pensó en mucho y en nada en concreto solo esperaba que su hija tomara carácter y lo representara de forma digna después de todo ella tenia que representar su legado.

Y no iba a sacrificar a su hermano hizashi, aunque le dijeran que con su muerte desestabilizaría al clan el sabia la decisión que iba a tomar aunque se negaran algunos

Solo esperaba que la junta de la tarde se pasara rápido para después hablar con su hija sobre lo que pasaría y lo que tendría que hacer

Caminando por los pasillos de su casa encontró a su hermano que al parecer lo esperaba para hablar

-¿Estas seguro? hiashi-sama de lo que piensa hacer-

Pregunto hizashi a su hermano pues no estaba del todo seguro que aquello funcionara y que no utilizara a la rama secundaria

-No es algo que se discuta hizashi, sabes que no puedes ir en contra de lo que diga yo-

A pesar de ser su hermano el siempre hablaba de la forma de la que lo educaron seria, con voz de mando para que así nadie dudara en acatar sus ordenes

-¿Has pensado en hinata-sama?, ella aun es muy pequeña para que hideki-sama la eduque- seguia insistiendo hizashi a su hermano

Suspiro con pesar hiashi, claro que lo haba pensado pero su padre lo había educado bien así que si podía confiarle la educación de su hija

-Después de todo es nuestro padre, hizashi no debes de dudar en el modo de educar-

Y con eso dio por terminada su platica son su hermano para dirigirse hasta la sala donde estaban reunidos todos los hyuga para detallar sus últimos detalles antes de partir

Detrás de el hizashi lo seguía para estar presente en la reunión mientras lo miraba con pena por su sobrina que desde mañana estaría sola y envidia pues el podía tomar las decisiones por el mientras el solo seguí las ordenes de los de la familia principal

_"Cometes un grave error hiashi"_

En aquella sala se encontraban reunidos todos pero aun así hideki seguía insistiendo que mandaran a hizashi por ser de la familia secundaria

-No padre- contesto serio y orgulloso hiashi - no dejare que otros paguen mis errores es mi desision final como líder-

-Si es así no hay mas de que hablar hiashi- Hideki hyuga se sentía decepcionado por su primogénito sabia que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión

Hiashi salió y se dirigió a hablar con su hija hinata, la encontró en los pasillos sentada viendo hacia el jardín por lo que decidió llamar su atención y empezó ha hablar lo que seria su ultima platica con ella

-hinata, hija mía-

El rara vez dudaba mucho al hablar y aunque muchos creían que era un ser sin sentimientos no era así en este momento se le hacia difícil hablar con ella

-buenas noches papa-

Le sonreía a su papa ajena a lo que iba a pasar en su vida, el la miro con tristeza pues suponía que se pondría a llorar, aunque solo tenia 3 años sabia que su hija su única debilidad era lo sentimental pero con esto esperaba que lo superara

-Sabes hinata a partir de mañana debes obedecer a lo que te diga tu abuelo, el se hará cargo de tu educación-

-Papa... ¿pero por-porque?- Decia triste la niña que no entendia lo que le decia su padre a lo que ella pensaba

_"Ya no me quiere... mi papa ya no me quiere... por ser débil"_

Hiashi entendió la mirada de su hija por lo que prosiguió pero esta vez no la veía sino que su vista se posaba en el cielo que se estaba poniendo nocturno y parecía el mas oscuro que haya visto en su vida

-Yo... no podre seguir entrenándote desde mañana ya no podre estar contigo iré a un lugar del cual no hay regreso, pero recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte no debes llorar, también debes prometerme que te esforzaras para ser digna heredera hyuga-

La niña se abraso de su padre al escuchar eso pero lo contrario que pensó hiashi, si tenia ganas de llorar pero se notaba que retenía sus lagrimas, el le correspondió el abraso a su hija, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que le dijo su hija aunque aun era muy pequeña parece que mas o menos lo había entendido

-Si...papa le prometo... que... seré la mejor y... y hare que se sienta orgulloso de mi... aunque ya no lo vea se que eso lo hará muy feliz y ya no llorare-

Hiashi noto que aunque ella hubiera intentado sonar segura la comprendía pues era doloroso tanto para el como para su hija, ya que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo viera con vida

-Se que lo harás hinata- le sonrió a su hija -y de llorar solo no llores en publico eso muestra debilidad, puedes llorar en silencio y sin que nadie te vea así no pensaran que eres débil-

La niña se limpio sus ojos que estaban nublados por las lagrimas y después siguió platicando con su padre hasta que le dijo que era la hora de dormir y por primera vez se durmió feliz porque su papa había hablado con ella

Desde la lejanía los observaba hizashi sentía pena por su sobrina pero prefirió ir mejor a su casa con su hijo y le dijo que mañana tenían que salir temprano a la mansión principal así que tenia que dormirse temprano.

* * *

><p>Al despertar sonrió porque por un momento se le había olvidado que ya no vería a su padre<p>

Cuando vio a ko su cuidador le traía una ropa negra y se retiro, pero no le dio importancia, se la puso y salió de su cuarto caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en lo que estaba el desayuno y ahí se encontró a neji su primo

-Ho..hola buenos días neji-nisan-

A ella le caia bien su primo pero desde que le pusieron el sello lo notaba mas serio de lo normal

-Buenos días hinata-sama-

-¿Cómo te sientes neji-nisan?-

Le pregunto por su sello ya que no tenia mucho que se lo habían puesto

-Mejor hinata-sama-

La veía aunque si sentía tristeza por ella, ya que el si sabia por que estaban vestidos así, era por la muerte de su tio hiashi

Fueron llamados por ko y dirigidos al salón en cuanto entraron los ojos de hinata se ponían llorosos y recordó las palabras de su padre

**"Yo... no podre seguir entrenándote desde mañana ya no podre estar contigo iré a un lugar del cual no hay regreso, pero recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte no debes llorar, también debes prometerme que te esforzaras para ser digna heredera hyuga"**

Estaba triste pero no lloraría cumpliría su promesa, de pronto sintió la mano que se posaba en su hombro y vio que era su abuelo que la guiaba afuera del salón seguidos de neji que no se pegaba mucho a su abuelo y a su prima pero sabia que debía seguirla pues era su cuidador para que le practicaran el sello del sellado de su byakugan a hiashi

-Hinata creo que tu padre ayer te explico todo, así que no querrás que su sacrificio sea en vano, tu tienes que seguir su legado, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento por el momento descansa-

Dicho esto se fue dejando solos a los dos niños, hinata pensando que estaba sola lloro pues iba a extrañar a su papa por lo que no se fijo que neji se le acerco y le hablo

-Hinata-sama no llore, aunque siendo el caso desahóguese-

Se sorprendió ella al verse abrazada por su primo y lloro, hasta que después se calmo ya no sentía ese nudo en su garganta, se separo de aquel abrazo y observo el jardín

-Cumpliré el legado de mi padre- suspiro y miro a su primo -tu...crees neji-nisan... que yo...¿yo logre ser una digna hyuga?-

-No hay duda que sera una gran hyuga hinata-sama-

Ambos sonrieron hasta que la presencia de hizashi se hizo presente

-Hinata-sama buenos días, neji es hora de irnos-

-Ho...hola tío pueden quedarse a desayunar conmigo pofavor-

Pedía tímidamente aunque le daba confianza ya que su tío se parecía a su papa, hizashi veía a su sobrina había algo en ella que la hacia diferente se parecía mas a su mama que a su hermano solo espero que la niña fuera feliz

-Claro que si hinata-

mientras caminaban al comedor hizashi les pregunto de que hablaban y la respuesta le sorprendió

-Seguiré el legado de mi padre para que este orgulloso de mi, se lo prometí ayer tío-

Eso lo dejo sin palabras sin duda alguna su sobrina tendría un gran camino que recorrer sola aunque viendo como neji la trataba, quizás ese camino no lo haría sola porque neji estaría ahí al igual que el

_"Solo espero que hinata no se vuelva una egoísta como nuestro padre hermano, sera una gran lider si sigue como es ella"_

Pensó hizashi mirando al cielo y siguió caminando pues vio que los niños se le habían adelantado al comedor ahora empezaba un gran camino del cual solo era un inicio de lo que seria su camino ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias Por Leer<strong>

**Serian muy amable de su parte si por favor me pondrían su opinión sobre este one-shot**

**Sin mas me despido**

**Saludos!**


End file.
